Reincarnated
by Faith Moyle
Summary: Is Kagome the only reincarnation to someone from the middle ages? Meet Nicky, Tripod, and Crystal, reincarnations of Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku. Will these three be the same as their original carnets?


Reincarnated R Is Kagome the only reincarnation to someone from the middle ages? Meet Nicky, Tripod, and Crystal, reincarnations of Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku. Will these three be the same as their original carnets?  
  
Chapter one Kagome outwardly groaned as she walked to school. She had spent the whole previous night cramming for today's exams. She had told her friends back in the middle Ages, that she would be back after school, though someone – 'and I'm not mentioning any names...INUYASHA!' – refused to let her go with the shards. He knew she wouldn't be able to return without them, but she never really was any concern to him...more like a hassle.  
  
Today, however, she was not going to think about anything that has to do with Inuyasha or sacred jewel shard of the Shikon no Tama, or anything of the middle Ages. It was just she, her pencil, and her midterm exams.  
  
No Inuyasha... "I would like to introduce our three transfer students from Yukushari High School from across Japan," Kagome's teacher said as soon as everyone was calmed down.  
  
Kagome didn't bother to look up at the new students; she was busy reading last minute on the famous people of Japan before her exam.  
  
"This is, Nicky, Tripod, and Crystal," her teacher continued. "They will be studying with us for the rest of the year. Please, make them feel welcomed here. Let's see, where shall I put you three? There's one spot next to Yukari, one next to Yusuki, and one next to Kagome."  
  
At the mention of her name, Kagome lifted her head up from the book, and looked at the three standing up front. She gasped. The shortest of the three had eerily white hair that hung down just past her shoulders, and eyes so dark they almost look black. The tallest was a boy, and he had wild raven black hair, and piercing amber eyes. The middle one was a girl also with raven black hair, and deep red eyes.  
  
Kagome gasped. They couldn't be who she thought they were, could they?  
  
"Nicky, why don't you go sit next to Kagome?" the teacher asked. Kagome raised her hand, reluctantly, and Nicky, the black haired girl, walked to her. She sat down at the desk next to Kagome, and stared at the front board.  
  
Kagome looked around, and noticed the other two do the same.  
  
"Well, since you have just arrived, would you like to try out the exam that's today?"  
  
Half the class outwardly groaned at the mention of the test.  
  
Tripod, the boy, nodded. "Yes, sir. That would acceptable."  
  
"Would you, Nicky, like to try it? How about you, Crystal?"  
  
The two girls answered the same way Tripod did.  
  
Kagome felt shivers run down her back when she heard them all speak. They all sounded exactly like Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku.  
  
'But, they can't be them. Naraku was a demon, and the other two were only incarnations of him,' Kagome thought as the teacher began passing out the tests. 'If they are reincarnations, then that would mean Naraku and them died. But, that would also mean that someone defeated them. Well, duh, Kagome!' Kagome shot a glance at Tripod. 'He looks just like him. He even sounds like him!' She then looked at Crystal. 'She's almost exactly like Kanna. I wonder if she has the power to steal souls?' Then, she looked at Nicky, who, like the others, were writing down answers to her test like lightning. 'This one just has a tense aura about her. It's like she's a tough person on the outside, but soft on the inside. Either that, or she's just a bitch. Well, I wouldn't know for sure, huh? I mean, I don't even know if they're the real reincarnations of Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna.' She looked at her own blank test. 'I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. It isn't right. I mean, what if I walked up to Crystal and said "Hello, remember me? You tried to take my soul?" Maybe, I should get to know them? No! I still don't know for sure. I'll have to talk to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango about that.'  
  
"Okay, pencils down."  
  
Kagome blanched. She looked up, and found that the test was over, and her teacher was starting to collect the papers. She quickly began writing down whatever made sense, and tried to finish within the ten-second time span that she had until she had to give up her test.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She looked up at the stern face of her teacher. She groaned, and handed her unfinished paper to him.  
  
'So much for not thinking about anything that has to do with the middle ages,' Kagome thought bitterly. 


End file.
